People Always Leave
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: I can sit here and say I'm mad because I miss the space. But thats far from the truth. -Logan centered drabble-


_Summary: I can sit here and say I'm mad because I miss the space. But thats far from the truth. Logan centered drabble_

_So basically I got this idea from that episode where Logan's all mad because James has moved in. It evolved from there. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own idea, plot, writing, and Joe Jonas. Nothing else._

**People Always Leave**

I guess you could say I'm a pretty popular guy. I've got loads of friends, girls are always drooling over me, and my dad is rich. There's nothing there that doesn't scream popularity. Everything there screams happy, too, right?

Wrong.

For years of my life, I always thought that something was missing. It was I was a great big puzzle that I had to fit together and for the most part I did. But there was always that piece. The one puzzle piece that I'd never seen, but needed to be whole.

It was quite the predicament.

Then PCA waltzed on in, and I was actually happy. For a little while. The missing feeling eventually returned though. I just felt...empty.

The above tends to be a whole different story though. I just thought I'd share. It might relate to what I'm saying, but I have no idea. I never do these days.

Let me backtrack. When I came to PCA, I met Michael and Chase who instantly became my friends. I mean, we were lumped together in the same dorm. How could we not? So we did, and thats when my life truly started. We met Zoey, Nicole, and Dana (I'll get to her in a second). We had a lot of things going for us. I didn't need to work for happiness anymore. It just came to me.

Ah, Chase. Chase and I never seemed like the closest of friends. We really didn't. I never seemed very close to anyone to be honest. But the two of us were. We told each other everything. The very first night we told each other every little detail about our lives. We were close right away, and I can't say he wasn't my best friend.

Chase wanted to be friends with everyone, though so the two of us just didn't seem close in crowds. It just happened, and it's not a bad thing. It was just there, er, not there.

Then there's Dana. Chase might have run into a pole the first time he saw Zoey, but he was no more mesmerized by her then I by Dana. She was gorgeous. Her chocolate brown eyes held so much emotion, so much passion. They would show you everything she felt, if only you looked hard enough. Her caramel locks held life and vibrancy. Her skin was smooth and tanned, but it was all natural. The only make up she wore was eyeliner, and she still looked breathtaking every single day. Dana...I can honestly say that I fell in love with Dana the second I laid eyes on her. It just isn't something I question.

Dana and I got closer as the year wore on, but we didn't let anyone see it. We just didn't feel like everyone else mattered. What we had didn't have to be out in the open to be real. We told each other a lot, everything really. We became more then just friends. I felt like I'd found that one missing piece. I honestly felt whole.

Every time I kissed her, I felt like it was the first time. Her slightest touch set my blood on fire. One look and I was mesmerized. The feel of her soft hair between my fingers was a whole other pier then any other feeling. The feel of her smooth skin next to mine was the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. Being with her made me feel alive. It let me live.

Then she was gone. Like sand through the cracks in my fists, she'd slipped away over the summer and left me completely alone. I had her no longer, and I felt broken. There was a void where my heart should have been, and it hurt to breathe a single breath. My mind was always turning to her. I couldn't even leave my room for the first couple of days for fear of more reminders of her.

I was pretty much left alone, but one day Chase had burst through the door. He had screamed at me that sitting here sulking wasn't going to bring Dana back from France. He told me that I could live to breathe as I had done before I met her, or continue to live life the way she had taught me to. It had ended in me coming out of my room and being Logan again. Chase had always been there, and I knew that even though Dana wasn't, and even though I missed her like hell, I always had Chase here to talk to. You can always count on a kid with big hair. Always.

So life went back to normal. Days went by, and I didn't hurt as much anymore. She was still constantly on my mind. It sometimes hurt a little, too. But I was almost me again. It wasn't so bad anymore. I was getting over things.

I even had my own personal counselor. Chase always sat me down on the beach and told me to talk. He wanted to know how my day had gone and if I hurt as much. He wanted to know what I thought and felt. He kept me sane. Chase was the only one who really cared.

Then Zoey left. He went into himself, and I finally got my chance to repay him for everything he'd done for me. I related to him. I told him I'd been there, I knew what he was feeling, and I could help him. He exploded. He refused to accept that he loved Zoey. He wouldn't hear any word of it. But we finally got him to realize it. I thought it would be a turning point, that he would get better with some good friend to friend one on one.

Not so much how it worked out.

He was suddenly gone. No word of where he was going. No goodbyes. No nothing. Just gone.

I dealt with it for a while. I let myself be immersed with girls and noodle throwing. I let my focus switch to Michael. I put up a wall to try and keep out the hurt. I didn't feel anything for a while. I didn't let myself.

And along came James. I was angry. Not because of the girls, but because I felt like he was trying to replace Chase. Getting all comfy with Zoey when we all knew she loved Chase just as much as he loved her. It pissed me off.

So I can sit here and say that I'm mad because of the lost space, but its far from the truth. I miss Chase. I miss Dana. The void is back. The puzzle piece was stolen. The sand slipped from my fingers. The sun doesn't seem as bright. The rain not as loud. Everything is dulled. I feel nothing.

Maybe that's why I latched onto Quinn. She likes me. I can see it in her eyes. I, however, feel nothing. She'll never replace Dana. She can't even come close. But she'll do.

All my life I've felt like I had people around me, that everyone was there for me. But I see the truth now. I see it clearer then ever.

People always leave.

They stay with you for a while, get their kicks, and then run. They never stick around for the grand finale when you need them most. They escape it.

I'm not going to say Chase never cared or that Dana never loved me because I know they did. Chase showed it, and I felt it in every tiny kiss Dana gave me. Those things just aren't things I question.

But they left. Just like everyone will at some point.

Because people always leave.

_Not much substance to it. More drabblish then I meant it to be. But hey, what can you do? Hope it was good._

_Review please, loves?_

_--Lani_


End file.
